


i swear he burns (like rum on fire)

by CommanderMollyOBrien



Series: i'm not calling you a ghost (just stop haunting me) [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Celebrimbor's Life is a Tragedy, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drugging, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Food Deprivation, Gaslighting, He'll get better, I'm Sorry, M/M, Paralytics, Poor Celebrimbor, Seriously Tyelpe is Not Okay, Seriously the whole nine yards of psychological torture, Torture, but not in a necessarily sexual way, but not in this fic, non-consensual nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderMollyOBrien/pseuds/CommanderMollyOBrien
Summary: One of Tyelperinquar's many attempts to escape Mordor.Title from Cherry Wine by Hozier.
Relationships: Annatar/Celebrimbor | Telperinquar, Celebrimbor | Telperinquar/Sauron | Mairon
Series: i'm not calling you a ghost (just stop haunting me) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028313
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	i swear he burns (like rum on fire)

Tyelperinquar blinked at the glow of Annatar's _fana_. After so long in the dark, any light hurt his eyes. 

"Come here, treasure," Annatar released the chains around his wrists and ankles, "you've been punished long enough."

Annatar stroked his damp hair, carefully working out the knots and murmuring Quenya endearments. Tyelperinquar cursed himself for leaning into Annatar's touch. How long had it been since someone had touched him gently? Still, he reminded himself, it was wrong to accept affection and comfort from Þauron.

He didn't have the will to try to defy Þauron now. His kinder moods were rare, and Tyelperinquar knew he wouldn't get another chance to rest for a long time. 

Annatar gently pushed Tyelperinquar off his lap and Tyelperinquar hated himself for wanting him to stay.

Annatar laughed at his expression, "I'll be back in a moment, sweet. You need something to eat."

At that, Tyelperinquar remembered just how hungry he was. He couldn't remember when he had last eaten. Was it one day ago, two days, a week?

Annatar tossed him a flimsy, sheer robe, "You should get dressed, treasure."

Tyelperinquar pulled on the robe as fast as he could, desperately wishing for his armor or even his work clothes.

When Annatar returned with food and wine, he had to force himself to eat slowly, trying to avoid making himself ill. Annatar watched his prisoner with the calculating ownership of a scientist examining a favorite experiment. 

Annatar poured him more wine, and as he did, Tyelperinquar looked up and saw him slip a silvery powder into his glass.

Tyelperinquar tried his best to sound humble and submissive, batting his eyelashes at Annatar, "Thank you for treating me so generously, my lord."

Annatar smiled, reaching for his wine, "I knew you'd begin to understand me, my Tyelpe."

He bowed his head, "Thank you, my lord."

"Have you accepted that your place is with me, Tyelperinquar?" Annatar caressed his face. 

Tyelperinquar whimpered, "Yes, my lord, but my family-"

Annatar grinned sharply, believing he was incredibly close to winning this long, brutal battle of wills with his beloved Tyelpe. 

Then his flame-bright eyes widened in shock as he realized what had happened.

Annatar drew his dagger, and then collapsed to the floor and began to convulse and twitch, the drug that he had attempted to use on Tyelperinquar paralyzing him. 

Tyelperinquar grabbed the dagger from his hand and ran for the door. 


End file.
